The Not So Last Broadcast: A Being Human Fanfiction
by Wicicala
Summary: Hal, Alex, and Tom are enjoying their new lives being human. Not everything however, is how it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Not So Last Broadcast: a Being Human Fanfiction Pt. 1**_

_Authors Note__: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. This story takes place after the Trinity's face off with the Devil in "The Last Broadcast" Please let me know what you think and if you would be interested in more of the story! Thank You!_

"It's a worthless reproduction!" Hal said smugly taking a sip of his tea. He smiled at the memory of Annie and her tea obsessions briefly before Alex's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Oh really, Hal…How do you know that exactly?" her eyes were wide with interest as she stared at the former vampire. "Uh, well…that would be because I own the original." He said sheepishly. All Alex could do was laugh as she kissed him lightly. "It's time to pay up Hal!" Tom reached across Alex holding his hand out in waiting. Hal smiled devilishly as he took Toms hand and down on the ground they went wrestling as Alex watched in fits of laughter a biscuit in one hand, a sandwich in the other.

"We have to tell them." The woman said as she reached for the front door. A hand covered in a green fingerless glove reaches out to stop her. "Not yet Annie, give them the night." She nods as he takes her in his arms leading her away from the door a smiling young couple holding a baby waits just down the street. "It will be nice to see Tom again wont it George! I can't wait to meet this Alex and Hal as well" Nina smiled at her mate holding their precious child. George smiled and nodded as he rocked back and forth with the baby Eve. Mitchell reached out for Eve and smiled as she was slipped into his arms. "They are there, but we decided to let them have one last night without knowing." The group only nodded silently as they stared at Honolulu Heights from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Sorry everyone for the long time it took to update! I have been in the hospital and being high on pain killers makes creative writing hard. Here it is though! I promise the next one will be longer!_

_**Chapter Two:**_

The next morning Hal awoke to a loud snore. He looked over to his sleeping Alex and smiled. Everything was perfect now that the Devil was gone and they were human. He only wished; No he was not going to think of Leo or Pearl, Annie and baby Eve nor the lingering stories in the back of his mind of Mitchell, Nina, and George that Tom constantly told. He had lost so much during his long life as a vampire and though he was now human he still felt old and stretched thin. He longed for a restart button. Suddenly he heard footsteps downstairs and looked at the clock. "It's only six in the morning? Surely Tom wouldn't be up this early." As Hal crept downstairs he heard a low whispering, it sounded familiar but it couldn't be…it was the impossible. As he entered the kitchen the smell of breakfast was consuming and there standing in front of him holding a mug of tea was Annie.

Hal fell to his knees. "Annie? It couldn't – how did you – wait, are you real or am I dreaming again?" Annie smiled as she held out the mug for him as he sat down in the nearest chair hanging his head in disbelief. "Am I crazy?" he asked. "No silly, it's me...and well the rest of us." Hal's eyes widened as Mitchell, George, and Nina holding baby Eve walked into the room. Mitchell laughed as he took Hal by the hand and pulled him into a one sided hug "We have been waiting forever to meet you mate!" Hal smiled weakly and sat back down…"We didn't make it did we?" he said quietly. "Are we…dead?" He said the last word in no more than a whisper.

"We don't know." George said cryptically. "What he means is we are just as confused as you are Hal. We are alive…human even. It's just…" Nina trailed off. "We don't know how it happened and what caused this." Annie finished. Annie knelt down in front of Hal and held his hand. "We have wanted to tell you for days now but we figured you needed time. I am so sorry Hal this was not the kindest way to let you know but we couldn't think of another way." "Don't get me wrong." Hal said staring into Annie's big brown shining eyes; "I am happy you all are here but this is impossible! Also if you are here where is Leo and Pearl?" Annie just dropped and shook her head; she knew just as much as he did which of course was nothing." He sighed bitterly as Mitchell placed his hand on Annie's shoulder "Let's give him some time to absorb this love, and then we can all come up with a plan to tell Alex and…Tom. God knows that this will be hardest on him." Hal looked up into each of their eyes "You have no idea."


End file.
